The present disclosure relates to a seat for a vehicle, and more particularly to a seat having a seat part that is displaceable relative to the vehicle.
Vehicles include seats that are multipositional. For example, a vehicle seat that is movable in a non-rectilinear manner is known. However, no other positional change of the seat part—for example, to a folded position—is provided without the use of additional components. Another example of a seat bench arrangement for vehicles is known in which the seat bench arrangement has at least two partial seats arranged side by side in the vehicle and is displaceable with respect to a floor structure, the partial seats each being displaceable on a guide track which is disposed obliquely with respect to a longitudinal axis running in the direction of travel of the vehicle. This arrangement has the disadvantage that only straight movements are possible, and not a curved movement or displacements of the partial seat. Thus there is a need in the art for a vehicle seat that is displaceable in multiple positions in a compact manner.